


Bliss

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Leonard discovers a lot about himself through the power of cuddles.





	Bliss

When Leonard comes back to life, and he and Sara have gotten together she discovers something about the crook she never would have guessed. Hell, he’s not even sure he knew it himself. But the simple fact remains that Leonard Snart _loves_ to cuddle. Be it spooning, having his face nestled in the crook of her neck, or her face pressed into his chest, he just can’t get enough of it.

 

They first discovered it after the first time they made love when both of them noticed Leonard pull her into his side. There was just something so peaceful about holding her in his arms that made his lips turn upward into a smile.

 

Then after a mission where Leonard was reminded of his death and started having nightmares he would start to bury his face into her chest hoping that if she held him tight enough the pain would stop. There was just something about being held in her arms that made him feel so safe and loved like he had never experienced before in his life.

 

When Sara was almost killed on a mission causing her to flashback to her first experience with death he held her tight in his arms hoping to ease her fears. There was just something about being able to comfort her that gave him a sense of purpose he so desperately needed after coming back from the grave to find the world had moved on without him, that nobody really needed him like how Sara did right now.

 

Cuddling always seemed to brighten his day and give him exactly what he needed exactly when he needed it the most. Though he would never admit it to anyone but Sara. He was Captain Cold. He had a reputation to protect. Liking cuddles would have just made him seem soft and weak. If he were being honest though, he actually liked being weak.

 

All his life he had to be strong. Strong to survive his childhood. Strong to protect Lisa. Strong to get the job done. Strong just because he never knew he could survive without it. Being weak for the first time in his life and being so sure it wouldn’t kill him to be soft lifted such a weight off his shoulders that he wasn’t sure how he ever managed to remain upright with so much baggage weighing him down.

 

But now? Now he had Sara and sure she had her own baggage to deal with but with how much stronger they made each other together they could bear it all. The ghosts of their pasts, the scars that mark their skin, the nightmares that wouldn’t let them sleep. They had each other and knowing that gave Leonard something he never thought someone like him could ever possess.

 

Hope. Hope that things could get better. Hope that not everything would go to shit. Hope that the woman who made his miserable life happier than what he deserved would actually say yes to the question he got down on one knee, ring in hand, to ask.

 

Hearing her say yes and knowing that he would always have her to give him peace of mind, security, love, and purpose made his heart swell so much he was sure it would burst right then and there. Holding her in his arms that night he felt something he was never certain actually existed. Something he wasn’t sure he’d ever feel himself.

 

Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
